The Secrets of Hair Ties
by starrynightdragon
Summary: There's a mystery of the utmost importance concerning a certain Neji Hyuuga that Tenten is just dying to get to the bottom of...


Hey guys! So I thought of this today randomly, and had to write it. It's just a cute NejiTen oneshot, nice and fluffy. Hope you enjoy, and if you do, please review.

Disclaimer: You know what goes here, but whatever. I don't own Naruto, credit to Masashi Kishimoto, etc. etc.

* * *

The deadly barrage of weapons suddenly halted, as abruptly as if someone had pressed a 'pause' button. Neji frowned, and immediately ground his spin to a stop. Thick, gritty dust hovered in the air, obscuring his surroundings from the naked eye, but not from his Byagukan. He could see his teammate's familiar chakra pathways swirling relatively peacefully inside her body. His frown deepened as worry was quickly replaced by mild confusion.

What was she doing? In all of their matches, she had never once simply ceased her attack for no reason. However, as she did not move, this would appear to be the case. He waited a few moments for the dust to clear and settle before deactivating his bloodline limit, and stepping gracefully out of the crater he had created with his chakra.

Tenten remained still, though it was impossible for her to be unaware of his approach. Her expression was solemn, her brow furrowed in concentration. When he was less than ten feet from her, her head snapped up, and she gave him a look that instantly made him freeze. Mentally, he cursed. An impish smile curved her lips, and her warm, chocolate brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Neji," she called sweetly, clasping her hands behind her back, "Could you turn around for a second please?" Neji raised one elegant eyebrow in question. She pouted, and he knew he was screwed. He had never been able to deny her what she wanted for long when she used that face, though admittedly, she didn't do it often. He would also never admit that she had that much leverage over him, and prayed that she would never notice it herself.

"Pretty please?" she asked, swaying from side to side like a small child.

"Why?"

She smiled. "Because you love me just that much?" He stiffened almost imperceptibly. She didn't know how right she was.

"Hn." Her smile became dangerous.

"Because if you don't, I will tell Lee that you've been dating Sakura secretly for months, and are planning to propose to her tonight." He winced, knowing very well that wasn't an idle threat. And while he was perfectly certain that he could take and defeat Lee with ease, he didn't really feel like dealing with that situation. Lee tended to be…_extreme_ where Sakura was concerned. Sighing in defeat, he turned, folding his long arms across his chest, wondering what crazy thoughts were bouncing around inside Tenten's pretty little head.

A loud snort made him face her again. She was staring at him curiously. "What?" She planted her hands on her hips, and cocked her head to one side.

"How do you stop your hair tie falling out when you wear it that low and spin that fast?" A profound silence descended on the training ground. Neji stared at her. The hell? Of all the things that he expected to come from her mouth, that was probably in the top ten least expected. He would have burst out laughing were he not a Hyuuga. His eyebrow slid higher up his forehead.

Tenten laughed. For Neji, that was the equivalent of a giant neon WTF? sign, complete with sirens and a spotlight. "Oh come on Neji," she said, "It's a logical question!" Neji's eyebrow remained firmly in place. "Don't give me that look! You know it makes sense. And actually, speaking of your hair, why do you wear it in a ponytail on missions? Aren't you worried that one day a stray kunai will chop it off?"

"Hn." Tenten rolled her eyes. In Neji-ese, this translated to _Don't you have faith in my abilities, Tenten?_ But she noticed that despite his response, his hand twitched up to the bottom of his ponytail, which he proceeded to stroke in a comforting manner.

"Yes I _know_ you're a genius and all that jazz, but you can't seriously tell me that you haven't considered the possibility. I mean, why do you think I wear my hair in buns?" Neji abruptly left his ponytail unprotected, very much interested in Tenten's explanation for the way she wore her hair. He had always assumed that it was in the interest of practicality, but he had never actually seen her wear it down. Practical was very well and good for missions, and on the training field, but why all the time? Tenten continued, oblivious to Neji's sudden curiosity.

"There's the obvious – you know – well I'm sure _you_ of all people know this – it gets so hot when it's on your neck, and what if one day on a mission, someone sliced it off? And then –" she stopped, a little blush dusting her cheeks. "But never mind me!" she said hurriedly. "Is it just because you're perfect at everything you do? Including…hair care?" At this, she snickered. Neji frowned again. Why on earth should she blush when talking about her hair? He very much wanted to know what she had been about to say. His genius brain began sifting through the possibilities, swiftly discarding several unlikely theories.

Tenten waited, but Neji made no response. He was wearing a slightly pained expression. Her eyes narrowed. She was going to get to the bottom of this mystery. Deciding that the situation called for drastic measures, she marched up to Neji (who still wasn't paying attention), reached behind him, and yanked the hair tie out of his hair.

Shock flashed across Neji's face as his hair swung loose at his sides. Tenten leaped back, smiling triumphantly, her prize clutched tightly in her hand. "So it _does _come out!" she cried, trying not to think about the hit her self-esteem had just taken. His hair was so _soft_! And the way it swished, just like a freakin' Pantene Pro-V model! For the love of bunnies and all things cute with twitchy noses! What kind of conditioner did the boy use? And did he do it more than once a day?

Neji glared the Hyuuga Death Glare **™. **

"Tenten. Give it back." He growled. She stuck her tongue out at him, clearly unaffected by his gaze boring holes into her face. Even as he contemplated ways in which he could retrieve the elastic band that didn't involve maiming her, a thought crossed his mind.

He shifted his weight forward slightly, balancing in a battle-crouch. Tenten's jubilant expression faltered slightly; she read his body language carefully, before grinning. "Nice try, Hyuuga. But you're not getting it back till you spill your secrets!" She cackled, a slightly manic look on her face. Neji ignored this, having gotten used to Tenten's virtual insanity over the years.

He crossed one foot over the other; Tenten mirrored him exactly. They circled like two prizefighters before the final showdown. All at once, he rushed at her, only to stop suddenly, feeling his face change from pale white to tomato red faster than a set of traffic lights. Tenten's grin widened into something slightly indecent. She had pulled the high neck of her Chinese style blouse forward, and had his hair tie poised to fall into the gap.

"You wouldn't dare." He ground out, working to cover his embarrassment.

"Wrong again, Hyuuga." As if in slow motion, the hair tie fell, slowly revolving, into the depths of Tenten's blouse.

If Neji's genetics had allowed it, he would have stood there gaping like a fool. As it was, his mind had suddenly been flooded with all sorts of indecent images. Tenten pouting up at him innocently with those rosebud lips, unbuttoning her blouse, pulling it down one beautiful, perfect shoulder, exposing so much creamy skin…_Oh dear Neji. I seem to have lost your hair-tie. Want to help me look for it?_ The Tenten in his imagination winked, blowing him a kiss.

He shook himself mentally, trying to fight the blood attempting to take up residence in his cheeks. Within seconds, he had recovered enough composure to glare. She giggled. He pushed his glaring power up a notch. Two could play at that game.

He resumed his advance, swiftly closing the distance between them until he towered over her. His entire demeanor was different; a tiger playing with its prey. She blinked up him, her ridiculously long lashes fanning high cheekbones, insolent smile set firmly in place.

"You seem to be forgetting something, Tenten." he said quietly.

"And what's that, Hyuuga?"

"I'm not the only one wearing hair ties." And in a flash, he had plucked both hair ties from her buns. Without support, both buns quickly unraveled, tumbling in a wavy, chestnut waterfall around her shoulders.

Tenten gave a startled gasp, doe eyes wide with surprise, which changed rapidly to fury. "Hyuuga!" she shrieked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He smirked, and replied coolly, "I'm merely returning the favor." She swiped violently at the hand that held her precious hair ties, but Neji, several inches taller than she, simply held them out of her reach.

She jumped, hands outstretched, only to fall short and smack face first into Neji's chest. His very solid, very warm chest. Telling herself that the flush on her face was entirely due to her anger, she continued her assault. Neji's smirk grew wider.

She jabbed at his stomach, trying to make him drop his arm to defend himself, but he twisted away from her punches. Growling with frustration, she aimed a kick at his jaw. Smoothly, he caught her ankle, and held it there. Immediately she began to struggle, hopping madly on one foot like some sort of demented rabbit, beside herself with rage. Neji's eyes twinkled with amusement, and despite himself, he chuckled at how silly she looked.

Furious eyes fastened on his smug face. "You bastard, you think this is funny?"

"Well, I have to confess I do. I am impressed. You would put a kangaroo to shame." Tenten opened her mouth to respond with a withering comeback when he continued, "Your hair is absolutely magnificent, by the way." She stared, disarmed completely.

"Now while I have your attention," he said, blithely, apparently unaware that he had just short-circuited Tenten's brain, "I think we should negotiate a trade." Tenten continued to stare, her mouth slightly open. He chuckled again, and closed it with one long, slender finger.

"Tenten?" She seemed to snap out of her reverie. He smiled. "If your reactions are always that entertaining, perhaps I should compliment you more often."

"What the hell was that, Hyuuga?" demanded Tenten, her ire returning with a vengeance. Ignoring her question, Neji pulled her closer by the ankle. Surprised, she windmilled her arms frantically, trying to keep her balance. He snorted, and promptly kicked her supporting leg out from under her. With a little _oof!, _she fell against him. He dropped her ankle and caught her by the waist, laughing silently at her sharp intake of breath.

"N-neji! W-what -!"

"I suggested that we negotiate a trade. My hair tie for yours?"

"I-I…um…"

"Well?" His warm breath washed over her. Tenten couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. He was so close! She could feel his muscular, defined torso pressing against her through the thin fabric of his yukata. She could smell that scent that was uniquely, _deliciously _Neji. He was staring unblinkingly down at her, his opalescent eyes swirling with mirth, and something else she couldn't quite identify…Wait a second. That bastard! He was enjoying himself! She wanted to beat his stupid, smug face into the ground! She shoved at him, struggling, incensed. His arm tightened.

"Am I going to have to resort to force?"

"Dammit Hyuuga, let me go!"

"But you did not answer my question." Realizing that it was pointless to try and break his hold (_Damn him and his superior strength!_) without the element of surprise, Tenten stopped moving. She glared at him, breathing heavily through her nose.

"Fine." She muttered. He gave her a beatific smile. (Damn him again! Why did he have to look so freaking _attractive_? Smiling like that should be made illegal…)

"Well since you began our…discussion, you can go first." She rolled her eyes so hard, she thought she could see the inside of her skull. With an expression of the utmost contempt, she slipped a hand down her blouse. Neji's face did not change, but his eyes locked on her hand. _Dear God! Is it really that loose? No, dammit! Don't look! _ It was a very, very good thing she was refusing to look at him. He prayed she was too angry to pay attention the way his heart had begun to beat much faster than standing still really warranted.

Abruptly, she jerked her hand out, and held it out, determinedly looking away. Neji took it from her palm. "And mine?" she said flatly. She looked only when she felt something land in her hand. She glowered, and spat acidly, "I had two. Can't geniuses count?"

Neji gave her an innocent look. "I most certainly can count, Tenten, but I am afraid giving you both for my one simply would not be a fair trade."

"What do you mean it wouldn't be fair trade?" she hissed.

"Call it…interest, if you will."

"Interest my ass! If you think I'm going to…to buy you food, or something, then you've got another thing coming!"

"Whoever said anything about food? I can think of something _much_ more…enticing." He looked at the slim girl in his arms. She was formidable, a warrior through and through, yet soft in all the right places. Her cheeks were rosy, tawny eyes practically spitting fire, her lush, full, pink lips parted in indignation. Her lustrous hair framed her face, catching the light. It was shot through with lighter, butterscotch streaks and corkscrewed into perfect curls at the ends.

He had never seen anything so beautiful.

She started to reply, but he didn't let her. Gently, he tilted her chin up. He didn't think anymore. He just kissed her.

Tenten's mind went blank with shock. Neji was kissing her. Neji. Was. Kissing. Her. Fireworks exploded in the pit of her stomach, and somewhere she was sure a chorus of angels was singing. His lips were just the tiniest bit rough, but so _warm_, and they were moving on hers in a way that was making her head spin. Sparks were flying, her skin on fire, and then she was kissing him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer, tangling her fingers into his hair. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, nipped at it. She gasped, and ever so smoothly, he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Tenten's knees buckled. If it weren't for his strong arm wrapped securely around her waist, she would have melted into a pile of Tenten goo in the grass. Evidently his genius extended to his clever, _velvety_ tongue as well - the things he was doing to her, oh sweet kami, she never wanted him to stop. How important was breathing, really?

Finally, they broke apart, their breath mingling, coming ragged and heavy. Neji rested his forehead on hers. "Consider me repaid in full." he said, his voice husky and uneven. "But answer me one thing."

She looked at him, her eyes half lidded, her cheeks glowing like the setting sun. "Why did you blush when you were explaining your reasons for the style in which you wear your hair?" She dropped her head.

"I…I just…I've never really let anyone see me with my hair loose. And to think of _you_ of all people, seeing me like that…I don't know…I just couldn't imagine it." Her blush deepened further. He laughed then, the vibrations rumbling through his chest.

"Silly girl," he said. "You have the most absurd fears."

Slowly, he took his arm from her waist, trailing his fingers lightly up her side, over her shoulder and across her throat. She shuddered delicately – lightning could strike her now, and she would die happy. With his other hand, he pulled at the neck of her blouse and dropped the elastic band. He leaned forward, placing his lips at her ear. "And for the record, it's a no-slip grip." Tenten giggled.

"The illusion is shattered!" she exclaimed in a dramatic voice. Neji looked confused, but Tenten just rolled her eyes, and placed her palms flat on his chest.

"Does that conclude our transaction?" she asked coyly. He smirked.

"Well…it can never hurt to invest…" Before he had finished, her lips were on his again.

* * *

Awwww….don't you just love fluff? And I know Neji was really OOC, but I think it's fun to picture what he could be hiding under his poker face, you know? And seriously. Does anyone else wonder why his hair tie never falls out? I couldn't think of anything but a no-slip grip…Ah, the mysteries of life…xD anyways, if you enjoyed it, please review! Constructive criticism is also welcome, especially since I wrote this so fast.


End file.
